icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017–18 Toronto Maple Leafs season
| AltCaptain = Tyler Bozak Leo Komarov Morgan Rielly | Arena = Air Canada Centre | Attendance = 19,187 (102.0%) | MinorLeague = Toronto Marlies (AHL) Orlando Solar Bears (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = James van Riemsdyk (36) | AssistsLeader = Jake Gardiner Mitch Marner (47) | PointsLeader = Mitch Marner (69) | PlusMinusLeader = Auston Matthews (+25) | PIMLeader = Matt Martin (50) | WinsLeader = Frederik Andersen (38) | GAALeader = Curtis McElhinney (2.15) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2017–18 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the 101st season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on November 22, 1917. The Maple Leafs set a new franchise record in wins when they earned their 46th win of the season on March 28, 2018, and as well set a new franchise record for wins at home. The following day, the Leafs officially clinched a playoff spot for a second consecutive season. The Leafs made it to the playoffs last season, and were bumped out in the first series. Their season ended in the first round of the playoffs, losing to the Boston Bruins in seven games. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Record vs opponents ;Notes : Game decided in overtime : Game decided in a shootout Schedule and results Preseason |} Regular season |- valign="top" | November: 10–4–1, 21 points (Home: 4–2–0; Road: 6–2–1) |- valign="top" | December: 6–6–1, 13 points (Home: 3–0–0; Road: 3–6–1) |- valign="top" | January: 6–3–3, 15 points (Home: 3–3–2; Road: 3–0–1) |- valign="top" | February: 10–2–2, 22 points (Home: 8–0–0; Road: 2–2–2) |- valign="top" | March: 8–5–0, 16 points (Home: 5–2–0; Road: 3–3–0) |- valign="top" | April: 2–1–0, 4 points (Home: 2–0–0; Road: 0–1–0) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | 2017–18 schedule |} Overtime statistics Playoffs |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | |} Player statistics Updated to game played April 25, 2018. ;Skaters ;Goaltenders (a) Player currently playing for the minor league affiliate Toronto Marlies of the AHL (b) Player is no longer with the Leafs organization Awards and honours Awards Transactions Trades Notes: # Montreal to retain 50% of salary as part of trade. Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via expansion draft Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the Toronto Maple Leafs' selections at the 2017 NHL Entry Draft, which was held on June 23–24, 2017 at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. The Leafs held on to five of their own seven picks, having traded away their second round pick to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Brian Boyle, and losing their third round pick as compensation for signing head coach Mike Babcock. They also acquired an additional two picks through various trades. Draft notes: # The Ottawa Senators' second-round pick went the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on February 9, 2016, that sent Dion Phaneuf, Matt Frattin, Casey Bailey, Ryan Rupert and Cody Donaghey to Ottawa in exchange for Milan Michalek, Jared Cowen, Colin Greening, Tobias Lindberg and this pick. # The Pittsburgh Penguins' fourth-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on March 1, 2017, that sent Frank Corrado to Pittsburgh in exchange for Eric Fehr, Steven Oleksy and this pick. References Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Toronto Maple Leafs